krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Krosmoz News
29 Dec 2015 − Shak Shaka 1 released in English; previews of Dofus and Wakfu S3 * 2 Dec 2015 − Official Dofus movie trailer revealed today * 18 Nov 2015 − Large update concerning all Krosmoz projects This page is a place for news regarding new releases and projects by Ankama, but also general news relevant to this community. Guidelines on updating this page are given at the bottom of the page. 29 December 2015 − Shak Shaka 1 released in English; previews of Dofus and Wakfu S3 On December 23, the first issue of Shak Shaka was released in English in digital format on Comixology. Physical copies of the comic book have not surfaced yet although they were supposed to be released first. Over the holidays, Ankama has also been releasing new teaser videos for Dofus Book I: Julith (here) and backgrounds and sketches for the third season of Wakfu (animated series) (here). The latter confirm the involvement of Lady Echo, introduced in the OVAs, and feature interesting locations that may be related to Divine Dimensions. 2 December 2015 − Official Dofus movie trailer revealed today Today, Ankama revealed the full official trailer for Dofus Book I: Julith (in French). A new video is also posted every day on the movie's website to feature entries from their recent animation contest in relation with the movie. In other news, Le Guide du Krosmoz was released on November 27 after being delayed for several weeks. 18 November 2015 − Large update concerning all Krosmoz projects Update Nov. 19: An official English translation has now been posted; source link below updated. Today, Tot published a long update on the sites for the Dofus and Wakfu MMOs (source) promising to handle communication better and involve the community more in the development of Ankama's projects. To achieve this, he announced the creation of a Krosmoz newsletter beginning in 2016 that will cover all relevant projects so that fans can keep up to date on all of them and voice their opinions. The rest of the update served as a first example of what the newsletter may include, with extensive updates on several games and current animation projects. A summarized translation is also available here. In wiki-related news, you can now make content requests on this page and vote on other people's requests. This will help focus the writing efforts on the wiki to areas of higher interest. This link and other useful pages can now be accessed from the Contribute menu at the top of every page. Note: The Guide univers Dofus and the English edition of Shak Shaka have not yet been released despite being past their announced release date. No communication has been made regarding the latter, but some online stores have changed their expected release for the Guide univers (also called Guide du Krosmoz on some sites) to November 27. Other sources claim its release will be closer to Dofus Book I: Julith's release in February. 8 October 2015 − Ankama to release a new TCG/tower defense game, Krosmaga On October 6, Ankama made a press release announcing the creation of a new game, Krosmaga, that will combine elements of deck-building and tower defense games. Set in the Krosmoz, the game will be playable on PC as well as iOS and Android devices, and will also offer a board game version. Primarily intended for two players, a solo mode is also available. Each player takes the role of one of the gods, using its associated pre-constructed deck or a custom deck of the player's choice. The cards will feature characters and creatures from the World of Twelve and use familiar mechanics such as Action Points, Movement Points and grid-based combat. The game is being shown at the SPIEL event in Essen from October 8 to 11 and a Kickstarter campaign will follow soon to gauge interest, advertise the game and generate funds to add more features to the game (as explained by Tot on the Dofus forum French). 8 September 2015 − Three more books releasing this fall A little more than two years after the last release in the DOFUS Monster series, a new entry is hitting the shelves on September 11: Moon. It will explore the tale of the legendary monkey's arrival on Oon Island (later renamed Moon Island) and the culture of the Sadida tribe living there. Also, the second volume of the Ogrest manga now appears on stores such as fnac.com with a stated release date of October 9. Lastly, although Ankama has yet to announce it officially, a new kind of book has surfaced in various online stores: Le Guide univers Dofus (which could be translated as The Dofus Setting Guide). Attributed to Fanny Laigle, writer and designer for Ankama, its stated release date is for October 15, 2015 and it will be published by Bayard Jeunesse. In 150 pages, it will present the three ages of the Krosmoz (Primordial, Dofus and Wakfu) with "quizzes, games, anecdotes, comic strips, interviews with famous characters, never before seen documents and a timeline of major events." All three releases are expected in French only. 20 August 2015 − Wakfu comic Shak Shaka to be released in English Ankama confirmed this morning that Titan Comics will be releasing an English translation of their comic series Shak Shaka. Expected in November, they will be the first English comics available in physical format since DOFUS 1: Jelly Instinct. The announced page count of 32, compared to the original 48, suggests that they will release it in three issues rather than the original two, with a suggested price of $3.99 each. 18 June 2015 − Wakfu season 3 confirmed and more animation coming At the Annecy Animation Festival today, Ankama officially announced that there would be a third season of the Wakfu animated series, as confirmed by Izmar on Tumblr. This new season will comprise 13 episodes of 26 minutes. A new teaser (French only) for the Dofus movie was also released, showing more action as well as some dialogue. Lastly, second-hand sources also report other new animation coming from Ankama, to be confirmed: a 52-episode Krosmaster series animated in 3D (13 minutes per episode) and short series of other Ankama franchises such as City Hall, Maliki and Abraca. Updating this page *Add new items to the Latest News section; newer entries should appear at the top. *The title must include the date the news were added to this page and be concise. *Be sure to keep entries brief and neutral, and link to relevant articles (or other Web pages, including sources). *Older entries should be purged every few months. Important: The top of the article includes a hidden section for display in the home page news sidebar (and potentially other parts of the wiki). Make sure to add the title of new entries to that section and follow the structure of existing list items (Date – Title linking to this page). The link should point to the appropriate section. Example: * 8 Sep 2015 − Three more books releasing this fall * 20 Aug 2015 − [[Krosmoz_News#20 August 2015 − Wakfu comic Shak Shaka to be released in English|Wakfu comic Shak Shaka to be released in English]] * 18 Jun 2015 − Wakfu season 3 confirmed and more animation coming Only keep the three to four most recent entries in that block and use 3-character month abbreviations to save space on the home page. Category:Community